Once a Pirate, Always a Pirate!
by Katniss 111
Summary: Ten years after his duty in the Flying Dutchman, Will Turner is ready to go home. He wishes to leave all those nasty pirate adventures to finally settle down in some peace and quiet with his wife, Elizabeth and his new son, Billy. Unfortunately, with one visit from the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow...things aren't so calm anymore. But what did you expect? *Look at the title above*


Chapter 1

Elizabeth Turner leaned forward in her windowsill to look across the green-blue ocean. The waves rocked quietly and the fresh, salty aroma hung in the air. A yearning inside her almost urged her to rush into the waves, get a ship and sail like the pirate she once was. But now...she was a mother, and she couldn't be happier to be one.

"Ma, ma, ma!" exclaimed her son tumbling down the stairs, almost tripping excitedly. "I went outside the window, it's nearly sundown! Is he coming? Oh really? Really? Is he really as amazing as you've been telling me in his stories! Oh can we go see him?"

She smiled as she looked at him. He looked so much like him...they had the same sweet dark but strong brown eyes, flawless shoulder-length hair, and even their faces had a slight resemblance. It was he, who helped her not to miss Will so much. "Aye! Of course we can Billy...and besides, I think it's about time."

"YAY!" he exclaimed and he rushed out of the house, running out of the door. Grinning, she had to slightly run as well to catch up with him to make sure he didn't get hurt but well...she knew her boy wouldn't get into too much trouble not today when he was so eager.

She walked in a slower pace, watching as the beautifully lit sky slowly darkened itself a bit Her son ran through the grass giggling, and she couldn't burst with more pride, smiling as her son slowly sang the pirate song she had teached him.

"_Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up, me hearties, Yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up, me hearties, Yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me._"

She had catched up with him, now side by side as they both stood in the ridge of a cliff, looking at the sea. The sun was slowly inching down, a fiery ball of dawn orange and she felt excitement grow in her. Her son looked at her expectantly and she nodded, hugging him close. It was nearly time.

And suddenly, it happened.

The sun was down and a small green flash of light appeared. Her son opened his mouth in amazement and looked at her, who only smiled. And then the ship appeared. The_ Flying Dutchman _appeared as she had seen it. The ghostly ship had a green aura as it's sailed towards them, the greatness of what it once was reflected upon Elizabeth and Billy. And then, in the mast, she saw him.

Even far away, their eyes met each other and love surged. The longing she had felt for him...she had waited for ten years after all. She missed him so much but she looked at Billy, who must have been too excited to speak. This was his first time staring at the person he called father.

The _Flying Dutchman _reached the shore, crashing against the sandy sand of their island, the waves roaring behind them. Will slipped down the mast, twirling down and grabbed his pack. Before leaving, looked at his crew. Yes...he had wanted to be with Elizabeth and the child he knew he would have but his heart ached to leave the ghostly crew. Sure, it wasn't the best job, to be stuck in the ship navigating souls but...he'd miss it. It would feel weird not being there with the crew he had long been with. And his father! They had bonded and regained some of their lost time but...perhaps he might not see him again.

"Off you go, lad!" exclaimed Bill "Bootstrap" Turner. He wiped his greasy hair away and smiled at Will. It was a smile that made Will so guilty to leave. "You've got a family there waitin' for you."

"Aye. Thank you for everything you've done," Will said coming forward and hugging Bootstrap. After all, Bootstrap could have lived a free life, yet he had chosen to be with Will in the _Flying Dutchman _and now he couldn't leave at all.

"Aye, it's the least I could do," smiled Bootstrap clasping his hand on Will's shoulder. "Good bye son."

And as Will hopped off and looked behind him to see the waving crew of the _Flying Dutchman_, he whispered into thin air, "Good bye father."

He watched as the sun went down and the ship was a flash of green and the ship had disappeared, as if it had never been there. But he had other issues to discuss as he was suddenly caught off guard and thrown backwards into the waves. "Oh are you really my father? Really? Really? Were you really the captain of the Flying Dutchman? Did you really kill all-?"

He found a young little lad on top of him, with his very own dark brown eyes shining into him with excitement. He lifted the little boy up into his shoulders and grinned, "And who might you be, young lad?"

"Aye!" said our little Billy waving a stick. "I'm William Turner, the third...son of the greatest pirates existed! Argh!"

Will laughed, putting Billy down and ruffling his head...before finding the captain's hat. "Are you now, lad? Well...that's a mighty nice hat you've got there, captain's cap actually."

"Ma gave it to me! She said I'd be a great captain one day!" he grinned looking up. "She told me all about you and I think you're just awesome! You're so brave and she told me you've done all kinds of things...are all those stories true?"

"Aye they are!" he said carrying his son once again in his shoulders. He didn't need anyone to tell him it was his and Elizabeth's son...the resemblance was perfect. An equal amount of his mother's regal beauty, her fiery demeanor and his dark features. "And she's done mighty good things herself too. And if you want...I can tell you even more stories if you want!"

Billy looked like he would pee in his pants of excitement, despite the fact he was a 'big boy' and Will was suddenly thrown into another world. Adulthood felt so magical...yet he felt guilty he wasn't there to see his son grow up.

"Will."

He felt his breath plunger away as he saw her. She was still as beautiful as always, with that dirty blonde hair and that regal beauty of hers. Elegant even if she was wearing the most simple clothes. Her voice turned his world upside down and it described so much more than, 'I missed you.'

"Elizabeth," he said putting Billy down and hugging Elizabeth. He sheepishly repeated, packing emotion into his voice."Elizabeth."

"Will, I've missed you so much," she said hugging him. He smelled just as she remembered, the sea. Salty yet there was a pinch of sweetness that made him so special. "I really did, I waited for you everyday for the last ten years."

He sighed, lifting her up as she giggled and he whispered, "Thank you Elizabeth...you've been so strong. You've raised our little boy alone and you waited for me everyday. You don't know how much I yearned to be with you all those days at sea."

Then, like most events like this happen, they kissed. It was a sweet, pretty long, memorable kiss that brought years of eagerness, worry, fear and loneliness washed away. It was full of love and packed with a startling force of emotion that-

"Ew, must you really kiss in front of me?" asked Billy wrinkling his nose in disgust.

They laughed and they both apologized to Billy as he kept his nose wrinkled up...something Will thought was pretty cute. Although Billy forgot about the kissing pretty soon and was jumping to show his father the house. Also adding that his father must tell him his stories at sea and his adventures. He was so eager, that he was already bursting into the house as they walked through the beach, calmly as if life was endless.

"Next time, not in front of the boy," Will whispered in her ear making her giggle. It felt funny yet amazing to hear his voice again. The sweet melody of his laugh and the harmonious sound of his voice.

She laughed and hand in hand, they followed Billy into the cozy cabin Elizabeth along with her son had been living in. She had prepared everything for Will's return and she felt overjoyed that it was happening. As he chattered merrily, she couldn't just stop thinking.

_He's back, _she thought. _Will's back...he's really back and he's really here. And he's never going to let us go. Never again._

20142014201420142014

"Wow daddy...it's beautiful."

Captain Jack Sparrow rolled his eyes. He wasn't the 'fatherly' material and with Captain Edward Teague as his father...well, he didn't have the _best_ example to learn from. Still, he thought he was doing a pretty good with his kids. However, sometimes they really annoyed him.

"For the great seas KIDDO," he snapped at the little figure next to him, at his left side. "Don't call me 'daddy'...it sounds like you're eight years old."

The little girl next to him looked at him teary eyed. "But I am eight years old, daddy!"

Jack Sparrow was definitely ready to slap himself. This girl definitely hadn't inherited his sharp as a tack witts...or his fast thinking mouth that usually sparked up with some nasty reply. She'd probably inherited (whoever her mother was, he truly still didn't have any idea) her mother's gentle woman brains. Ugh.

After he'd actually regained the Black Pearl to it's original huge size and hired some of his old crew members yearning to have adventures at the sea, he'd suddenly sobered enough to try to clean his life out, something that surprised his crew members since he usually acted like a drunk, witty man who had a pack of dynamite stuck to him. So he had started everything in Tortuga...finding his children. He knew he had fathered at least ten kids in Tortuga and probably some more in other islands. After all...hey! Pirates did have some of those manly urges, even though Jack Sparrow only had those when he was severely drunk.

Unfortunately, his severely drunk moments were very plenty.

Sigil had been easy to recognize...it was as if she had, JACK SPARROW'S DAUGHTER written against her forehead. Jack thought that maybe she could inherit the Black Pearl when he died...she was the perfect pirate. She had a rough, snarky way of talking and a fiery hot wit that would crush you down. Although she wasn't patient, couldn't sit down for a moment and eh...was some bit of a troublemaker. She got along with the pirates in the Black Pearl well enough and it seemed that her mother (someone who Jack didn't know either), who had apparently died a few years earlier, had raised her with a proper pirate education. Right now, a tall girl of thirteen...she seemed ready for a pirate's life any day, anytime! Besides...she had an uncanny ability and obsession with drinking rum, something that reminded her of him.

Margot was a bit harder. She was significantly prettier than Sigil, and had completely different features from her. She had thick, long and beautiful dark eyelashes covering dark brown eyes and porcelain white skin. She had light brown locks down cascading down her shoulder and was kinder, more gentle. She was polite and took time to do things so that they could end in perfection. She had a lot of pirate learning to do.

"It ain't fair to treat the child like that," snapped Sigil from Jack's right side. "She's only a kid anyways...gotta give 'er, 'er time, don't ye? Anyways, Margot's right... it's a pretty good view."

"Aye," said Jack looking. The sky was a beautiful plastered place of orange, pink and yellow, crossing against the sky like a messy but stunning painting. And then it popped to him, as the sun suddenly sunk down further. "Dang...I just remembered."

"Remembered what?" asked Margot, sighing looking at the beautiful sunset, already feeling sleepy.

"You remember that pirate, Captain Turner I told you about in the stories?" asked Jack grinning, remembering the old times. It seemed like yesterday that he and the young lad had been stealing Will's first boat so that they could save Elizabeth.

"Oh that one!" exclaimed Margot suddenly feeling excited and awake. "I love his stories! He seems so very marvelous! And he's the captain of the Flying Dutchman! The fastest ship after this one!"

Jack grinned...at least the kid had a pretty overly decent memory, she remembered things that most kids would forget in a day. And she had a particularly sharp interest in his pirates stories.

"Aye! But he ain't the captain anymore," said Sigil before Jack could speak. "I s'ppose it's been ten years, and after ten years, ain't he supposed to be free from duty?"

"Aye, seems you two have actually been hearing my stories," grinned Jack. He pointed towards the last bits of the orange sun, fading. "You see that sundown right there? After that sundown, his duty is finished and he'll be free to spend the rest of his days in land."

"But what's he gonna do?" asked Margot, her face sparkling with curiosity.

Jack thought about it...thinking right through Will's head wasn't that hard. "Eh, I dunno...he's probably off with his family in that island of theirs. Heard they got a son who's probably a bit older than you Margot. He's probably going to just stay there living happily ever after and all that bla, bla, bla."

"He's got a son? Really?" said Margot yawning, her eyelids slowly shutting.

"Yeah and now that I'm thinkin'..." Jack said grinning. "I've got an idea."

"NUH-UH!" said Sigil. "No way in hell are we havin' any of your ideas! Last time we did, we ended up exploding out of a building and floating on goats."

"Sweetie," said Jack in fake sarcasm, "have any of my ideas not worked?"

"So far, not really but-" Sigil started frustrated when Jack cackled.

"It's a no honey, and there's no other 'but's' and my idea is one you'll like," he grinned, "it's about time I drop by for a visit, shouldn't I?"

"You reckon they'd like it?" asked Sigil, frowning with a face that said, _'Dude, really?' _"You haven't visited them for 'bout ten years and you aren't the most pleasant guest someone would rather have."

"Well-" started Jack before a sleepy Margot slumped into his lap. Jack frowned at Margot, feeling uncomfortable as he felt her weight in his lap. He poked her with his finger like she were some gross dead animal but she was too tired to respond to any of it. He looked at Sigil and she got up, sashaying away.

"Sorry, but you gotta deal with her in your own today! Mm-hmm! You heard me! I'm gonna go get some rum, mind you."

Jack grumbled and turned to drop Margot 'accidentally' to the floor and then picked her up to her room so that she could sleep. Talk about his daughter being supportive.


End file.
